


You Plus Me Equals

by momobytes



Category: You Plus Me Equals, You+Me, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Thailand, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, love has no gender, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobytes/pseuds/momobytes
Summary: Leo is just a normal guy in college. Every day is the same. That is until Max shows up in his life and turns everything upside down.All over some stupid Key!Life wouldn't be so bad, if Max hadn't humiliated him in front of the whole economics building. Scratch that the whole College! But nope! The worst part was that Leo had liked it. He had liked how Max made him feel.Now he is stuck in a crazy entanglement with Max as they both try to discover what they are feeling and how to deal with them and what those feelings could even mean for both of them.A beautiful short story about individuality, love, and the roles we play held back by our own expectations.





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I want him like I am being torn to pieces by his touch. But why? He is a man...  
> Why should that matter, love is love.

Leo walked into the main university's canteen and looked around at the busyness around him. He needed to snatch a corner where he could work on his lecture and he only knew of one spot. He hoped it was still free.

He really wished Evan was with him. Evan was more intimidating than him. And could always clear out a table with a look if he wanted to.

Leo had the intimidating aura of a snail.

Leo politely pushed past each person, nodding and apologizing until he reached the lounge, cafeteria where it was just a bit quieter than out in the main hall.

He surveyed the area and saw that the only table currently open was the small table off to the left next to the wall. The one with the single red armchair that had a broken leg.

He sighed.

"Of course it was that one."

"If only Evan hadn't taken so long packing up his things. "

Leo walked along the wall past a large group of people who were working on a giant banner for some sort of project.

He flushed and apologized when he clipped the corner that stuck out past the table edge.

A few of the students looked up to glare at the person who dares to move their project. Leo hurried past after a nod of regret in their direction.

When he finally reached his seat he plopped into it. And let out a startled yelp as the chair wobbled beneath him.

Leo flushed bright red and ducked down when he looked around. A few people had looked his way and were chuckling or shaking their head in amusement.

That chair had gotten everyone in the whole university at least once. Most people were pretty sure the janitor left it there on purpose to stick it to the university who had cut their budget down by almost half last year.

Leo reached into his pack and searched for a moment before he found his weekly writing journal. It was the perfect size to fit in the gap the leg had. Leo bent down and carefully slid the book underneath the broken chair leg.

He looked up satisfied with his ingenuity and realized no one in there had been watching or even cared how clever he was. Leo sucked in his bottom lip and pouted. He stood back up and left his bag at the chair to claim it and walked out to grab lunch.

He ordered a simple sandwich as anything that had any sort of flavor and variety was already sold out. And went back to sit down.

His meal was almost tasteless as he mind-numbingly chewed away at it while concentrating on his lecture notes.

The teacher in his class was strict and no-nonsense, anything he handed in would have to be immaculate.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a small group of seniors enter the room and thought nothing of it, ignoring the new group of people who would have to grab one of the bigger tables that had cleared out while he had been eating. He popped the last bite of his food into his mouth and chewed.

Each major and year had their own course work and schedules. Which meant that the flow of students was always coming and going all day. At any given time this area was packed with at least three dozen students. And you could find it that way, even at one in the morning as they either worked quietly or frantically on the projects in front of them.

Many people met here, despite the canteen closing down by eleven at night. It was still a great place for group projects and collaborations for vlogs and essays. The space was easier to reach and better than the dorms in most cases because laying your project out in your dorm and inviting five to eight people into it normally meant you were too cramped to move.

"LEO!"

Leo looked up and stood in surprise. His face, dropped.

Max, the number one track athlete. The guy everyone loved. Mr. Socially outgoing, all around loveable guy who was always cheerful and smiling. The one with numerous plaques in the school with his name on them.

That Max was storming at him anger written all over his face.

'How? What?'

Leo's eyes bulged. As the angry behemoth of a senior charged at him. Leo choked on his last swallow of food before backing up a little.

Max's long dark hair blew back a little as he came towards him. His tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his pristine white shirt were undone. His shirt was tucked into his pants like it was supposed to be, but his sleeves were rolled up and he looked as if he might have been doing some sort of physical labor.

Max grabbed him and pulled him away from the broken chair and into the wall. Leo panicked internally as the boy from the year above his pressed him flat against the wall a look of anger pressing his eyebrows firmly down on his pretty face.

"What... Me?" Leo managed to stutter out. Now very aware, that no matter how much noise was being made before. The entire hall had certainly quieted down as kids paid attention to what looked like a fight about to start.

"Max, you're looking for me?" He asked slowly leaning back as Max got right into his face.

"My Key... Give it back," Max said angrily, extending his free palm upwards in front of him, as if angrily demanding Leo hand back this thing he was talking about. As if he had taken it.

Leo bit his bottom lip.

Leo ran his tongue slowly across his teeth, unsure what Max was talking about.

"Some other freshman, said they saw you take my keychain when they were leaving the freshman games."

"I dunno why you think it would be funny to take someone else's things. But give them back." Max growled.

"I don't have your Keys..."

"I would remember taking someone else's Keys... Besides, who would do that?" Leo said panicked.

"You really don't have it anywhere?" Max glared at Leo, his eyes filled with distrust.

"It's okay if I check then?" Max smirked annoyed.

"Right?" Max, he quipped. Then, before Leo had a chance to answer, he reached one arm around so that he was holding Leo tightly to the wall and his own body pinning Leo between the two so he couldn't move.

Then his other hand slid slowly inside Leo's pants pocket and started to feel around.

"Ahhh...."

"Max..." Leo flushed as Ma's hand moved around through the thin material of his pocket square. He felt his fingertips brush against his thighs and shivered from the contact through the material.

"Ahhh, what are you doing!" Leo whined as Max gently brushed something no one else in his life outside himself had touched. Leo felt his skin growing hot. It was so embarrassing, so many people were staring and he was being felt up in public.

Max pulled his hand out and reached into the other one and started to check Leo's other pocket.

"Stop... Not there!" Leo said in surprise just a smidge too loud. Then turned bright red as curious eyes that had fallen back to their work and eating, stopped what they were doing to look at the spectacle.

The spectacle that just happened to be Max pinning Leo down and grabbing his dick inside his pants.

Because the bright red that flushed to his face and the look of shock pretty much said it all.

He had talked to loud... and startled not only the people around him but also Max.

Who, when Leo had accidentally cried out in surprise, had grabbed onto it rather tightly.

Max blinked, and Leo could almost see his mind turning as he tried to figure out a way to let go with all eyes on them. Without looking as if he were letting it go.

Leo gulped, he wasn't exactly sure how Max was going to remove his hand without it being painfully obvious he currently was holding Leo's dick. But he just wanted him to hurry up and do it. Because as time pressed on and people stared, snickering or chuckling at them. Leo realized he was very obviously getting harder inside Max's hand.

'I need to die!' Leo thought he was going to die of a heart attack if the seconds didn't start passing faster again.

Max, who seemed to have calmed down after the single moment of panic, decided the best course of action was just to glare dangerously at anyone who dared to be watching or laughing at them instead of eating and working.

While most people were normally afraid of him and his four friends he would hang out with, Sam, Miles, Jae and River Since they were seniors and normally not very approachable unless in some sort of activity. The atmosphere seemed relaxed probably since his three friends who had come with him were currently laughing in the background, thoroughly enjoying themselves at the expense of the other two.

Max's glaring seemed to do the trick and the onlookers calmed down and went back to whatever they were doing or eating without another noticeable glance at the two boys.

Max realized that with all the staring, and attention he had been giving to quiet down the room, that he still hadn't even tried to let go and during the mess, Leo had grown very stiff in his hand. He blinked at it, a light heat stirred in the pit of his stomach burning lower inside him the more he stared, he looked up at Leo's face.

Leo's face was fully flushed, and his ears had turned bright red.

It showed off his big brown doe-like eyes that blinked out from under his long downward turned lashes. Max thought he really needed to let go now as he was starting to feel... Well... Larger down below too.

Max slowly released Leo's stiff cock from in his hand and pulled his hand back out of Leo's pants pocket.

Leo took a large gulp of air and his lungs heaved up and down, causing a large black curl to fall into his eyes.

Max tried to ignore the deeply shaken feeling that seemed to have assaulted his body and cleared his throat gently.

"Is it in your bag?" Max asked, staring at that one curl with an intense interest that he was using to mask his desire to look down.

Or at least that is what he hoped it looked like to everyone else.

"No, I really don't have it," Leo said shakily. His voice was slightly euphoric.

Max gulped, he didn't think Leo was aware of it, but his eyes had changed slightly.

Leo blinked a few times and tried to ignore the feeling he was clearly experiencing and instead focused on how angry this whole experience had made him

"Why would I want to take your keys, Max? We haven't even interacted outside the first round of freshman games today and there were so many people in the Gym." He said exasperatedly.

"I dunno..." Max stared at Leo and felt this nasty desire to tease him overcome his whole brain and before his mouth could filter. He blurted.

"Maybe you took them, so that you can come over to my house... It's really big, most people want to come over to my house." He said softly. His breath tickling Leo's face. Max smirked lightly, staring at Leo's lips.

Leo blushed. 'Go to Max's house?'

He had never wanted to before, and certainly hadn't even thought about taking a key to do so. He had never cared how popular Max was with the ladies... or gentleman. Or thought about going to Max's house and waiting for him before.

'Although...'

'He suddenly found himself thinking it wasn't such a bad idea.' His heart was beating fast and he was full on hard at the thought of waiting for Max outside his house at night. Leo tried to ignore his own imagination. But his body was agreeing with it and he really wanted to go there and meet Max in the dark just to see how Max would treat him.

He realized his mind was going to something much dirtier than he thought Max might have meant. He looked down at the floor and hoped that looking away was distracting enough that his thoughts would not go down that path anymore.

But instead, he just realized he was now staring directly at Max's package and really had nowhere else to look. Any lower and his head would smack into Max's face any higher and his eyes would be directly boring into Max's.

'He was stuck!'

He didn't know how to get free, but he was pretty sure he was going to die of a heart attack before it happened. The seconds, and moments that were passing, were almost being dragged out. As he panicked internally unsure of what to do.

Max saw that Leo wouldn't lift his head and wondered if he had made Leo so embarrassed saying that last part out loud that he felt a pang of remorse for holding him from his lunch when they only get so much time to eat in between classes.

Max sighed and let him go.

Max cleared his throat and moved his arm and let Leo go.

Leo looked up quickly at the release of pressure from his back. But Max hadn't had a chance to step back yet so two shocked sets of brown eyes stared into one another, as their lips pressed tightly to each other due to the tight space.


	2. It was Soft

Leo's eyes fluttered and for a second he couldn't think.

Then he couldn't stop thinking.

'It was soft.'

'It was a guy.'

'The hottest guy on campus.'

'He smelt nice, like peppermint.'

'WHAT!”

“... What am I thinking?'

Leo pushed Max away, who, up until that moment, hadn't moved either.

"What are you doing?" Leo could hear his own voice crack under the strain as he tried to compose himself. He tried to keep calm and not draw any more attention than the few people who had still been observing the encounter and were now chuckling lightly, and pretending they hadn’t seen a thing.

Leo flushed.

‘Oh my gosh!... Why me?!’

"You moved your head, sorry I didn't know you would move it so quickly.”

“I guess I reacted kinda slow, right?" Max said smiling and chuckling awkwardly.

‘He’s laughing? He’s LAUGHING! THIS IS FUNNY TO HIM?!’ Leo thought annoyed.

"Goodbye Max," Leo said, he turned back, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room too shocked to do anything else but walk away without looking back.

Max just shook his head and rubbed the back of his hair with his palm.

It wasn’t until he was a full building away before he realized he had left his book under the chair.

Leo stopped and growled out loud, then took a deep breath, and sighed in defeat. He would have to get it later. Because there was no way in hell he was going back there right now!

✥✥✥

Max lay back on his bed in his dorm room and threw a tiny red squeeze ball up at the ceiling of his dorm room.

He had come back here as soon as he had finished lunch. Max was doing his best not to look at his bag he had thrown down onto the hardwood floor of his room. Because the moment he did, was the moment he would think about the book inside it. The book with “that guys” name on it.

Instead, he concentrated on watching the ball, he threw to relieve stress. He watched as it fell down, He loved his red, squishy stress ball, he would throw it and catch it whenever he had any big problem to solve. So now was the perfect time to throw and catch it while he got lost in thought...

‘About the key of course…‘

‘Not that guy, or that book in his bag that belonged to him.’

He had lost his only house key.

'Sure, he could always get another one.' But he was annoyed he lost this one. This one was some like fancy thing his mom had gotten specially engraved and plated for him. And she had made some sort of big fuss about it being special.

She had given it to him so that once he was in college if they were away on some trip he could still get home whenever he wanted to. 'But now it was gone and he really didn’t want to have that conversation with her when she got back from her trip.'

He sighed. He really was the worst at keeping his things. But the guys who had been cleaning up after the afternoon games had said the key had been on the bench where he had left his things,. And the only other people who had used that bench outside of his friends and himself had been Leo and his friends. He had already asked around his group, which left only one conclusion. Leo had come and sat down, and then it was gone.

'So... Didn't it make sense he took it?'

"UGHHH!!" He sighed, annoyed.

The door to his room opened and his friend walked in. A cheerful look of mischief plastered across his face as usual. Max didn’t even have to guess who his next victim was.

"Hey, Sam,"

"Hey, find it yet?"

"No." He said, deflated.

"How are we gonna throw that sick party at your house next weekend if you don’t have the key to get inside? We need to celebrate the end of the freshman games.” He said cheerfully.

"I'll find it." Max sighed.

"Sure… So we are planning an outdoor barbecue then instead? Because… you… and, you know, your track record and all." He gestured at Max and snickered. Most of the time if Max misplaced something, you had better get a new one of whatever it is. Because it would be months before he found it again.

Max scoffed at Sam's enthusiasm for teasing him.

"What are you doing here, Sam?"

"I came to see how your lips were doing." Sam snorted, Sam watched him carefully observing his reaction. Sam snorted hard until his laughter was rolling out of him.

Max had the decency to blush before he turned annoyed. He had been trying not to think of that.

"Get out! He snapped, and threw the ball at Sam's head. Sam ran across the room laughing. He tripped on Max’s bag on the floor and the bag fell open spilling its contents.

“Oh come on… Can’t you share?”

“I am so sad I missed it!”

Max groaned. “Didn’t the guys already tell you all about it?” Max commented frustrated.

“Are you kidding, of course, they did. Like several times! And each time it was more exaggerated!”

“They are a bunch of idiots though. And I want to hear it from my bro.” Sam bent down and picked up Leo’s notebook. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this?”

Max sat up and his eyes widened, “Nothing… He... Uh, left it behind by accident.” He said flushed.

“”You mean when he ran away from you after you stole his innocence,” Sam said snickering.

Max glared at him.

He reached down and grabbed the large basketball and pretended to throw it at Sam.

Sam squeaked and ran out of the room laughing.

Max sighed and fell back on the bed. He tried very hard not to be too upset.

'It was just, Sam.' He was pretty sure Sam was hardwired to tease everyone.

And the kiss wasn't really a secret. It had happened in front of the entire cafeteria.

'But that had been one hell of a moment.'

'His first kiss... And with a guy too.'

✥✥✥

Leo dropped his bag on his chair in his room and sighed, falling back onto the bed he groaned in discontent. He turned his face to the side and stared at his brackish green walls and grimaced thank God he only had another two years of these walls He had always hated the color.

His red and gray striped bed set was the only thing he could ever find that didn’t look dastardly with the old paint color. Well, that and the worn out desk and chair that sat under the single solitary window with his laptop and books placed on it only improving its aesthetics minorly. Having a solo dorm room was a luxury normally everyone jumped at the chance to have especially in the new dorm building they had built less than five years ago. The new buildings were nice.

But Leo was in the old building, and no one ever fought for the dead-end rooms furthest from campus. Especially when that room was the smallest room, and all available space had been shoved and cramped together with old furniture that had been put in there to die. The attached bathroom little more than a cage with a toilet, sink and tiny shower you had to slid yourself into then hold your breath to close the door that opened inwards. Just to hope you wouldn’t run it over your toes.

Leo was happy he spent most of his time at either classes or out with his friends doing activities. Because spending too much time in here was depressing. Leo sighed, exasperated with himself.

'How had he gotten into this mess?’

‘Was Max done? Or was he going to come back and accuse him of something else again? What was he going to do about Max and his key...?’

‘And that kiss! So confusing!'

It wasn't his first kiss, he had gotten to kiss his crush Cass at a dance a few years ago. But it had ended up with his braces smacking her in the teeth so hard she never talked to him again. It had been uncomfortable, definitely an unfortunate experience.

Max’s Kiss had been squishy and wet too.

But much nicer…

Softer.

And he had already been so hard from when Max had grabbed him. When the kiss happened, he was sure it was going to jump out of his pants, he had immediately reacted everywhere. A hot rush of blood flew through all his veins like a jolt. He had grown so embarrassed the moment he realized he had expanded inside Max's hand.

Leo blushed.

'What are you thinking Leo? Get a grip. Get your mind out of the gutter. It was just a small... A tiny little amount of physical touch.'

He sat up off his bed and grabbed his bag and started punching it.

"Why me!... Why me!... Why me! Why me..." He growled, annoyed, then sighed in frustration and punched the bag one last time.

Something small and silver fell from the bottom of it with the final punch, and the force sent it over the edge of the bed to the floor.

Leo bent down and picked the item up.

His legs turned to jello and he sunk back into the bed in shock.

“A key!” He strangled out the words around the shock.

“Maybe it's not his…” Leo tried to lie to himself, but as he turned the Key with a broken ring hanging through the hole in his hand he couldn’t deny whose it was.

‘A very pretty silver key with an M engraved into one side of it and gold plating on the other side.’

It was clearly expensive, and one of a kind. And could only be "that" key. He groaned and bounced up and down anxiously.

'But how had it gotten here?'

Leo turned his bag over looking for holes or places the key could have become tucked in. He flipped the bag upside down and saw it.

His face crumpled in a look of utter incredulousness.

He and Evan had been goofing around earlier and making fun of the senior’s who had been taking the freshman games so seriously. He had said something stupid and caused Evan to laugh so hard the gum Evan had been chewing had spewed out of his mouth. And being the klutz he was Leo realized he must have put his bag on top of it.

Since there was a small bit of distress detailing on the back part of the backpack the key must have gotten stuck to the detailing and the rest clearly according to the imprint had stuck very nicely to the gum.

'He had stolen Max’s key.' Leo groaned.

“Okay, this is not even funny. How do I always get myself into weird predicaments all the time?”

'Great.'

Now he needed to figure out how to not only get the key back to Max but also apologize to him for causing a scene. And he needed to do it without exploding from embarrassment the moment he even saw Max from a distance...

'Or desire.' he thought for a second, then scowled at his own dirty mind.

Leo sighed, and he threw the key down beside him on the bed.

"Stupid key!"

But then Leo realized he was smiling as he thought of getting to see Max again. As he stared at held the key he was smiling, like a freaking five-year-old at a lollipop.

He scrunched up his nose and threw the key onto the bed as if it were covered in something filthy. He lay back down with a sigh and his thoughts steered to Max again.

Max was in the year ahead of him. They didn't share any classes only their faculty was the same. But they had opposite schedules.

‘How the heck am I supposed to give the key back?’ Freshman games were over, and even if they weren’t, he hadn’t been in Max’s group.

He would actually have to plan to meet up with him somehow.

The thought of it made Leo suddenly blush.

'Why did it matter if he was going to see Max again? He had seen him around the campus many times before in the past six months.'

'Sure in just a quick passing.’

‘But now he would see him again in person.' He flushed.

'Maybe, he could give it to him at the short track race tonight.' He heard Max was supposed to be competing in the long jump and short 500m run tonight.

'I think... I will go watch him do his race, then just casually mention the key and slide it into his hand like nothing big happened.'

Leo groaned. ”Better add running away as fast as you can from the person with the best track record in the school. Because there is no way he is buying that lame excuse.

Now that he had figured out what he was going to do. He realized he had a little time before he would need to go. And he had barely slept last night because of studying.

"Shower and take a nap? Or nap, then shower? Or just Nap?" He asked his stuffed bear.

The tattered bear stared at him, lips sealed.

Leo sighed with a smile. It really didn't matter either way he had an hour or two before it, there was no rush.

'He was going to see Max again.'

'Thanks to that little key.'


	3. A devil like you doesn't deserve to drink

Leo walked up to the bleachers while staring down below and scanned the waiting runners for Max.

"Ouch"

Leo tripped on someone's foot due to his own lack of attention at his surroundings in front of him.

"Sorry." He said politely and bow, nodded quickly as an apology then went back to scanning for Max.

Finally, his eyes locked on his target and he smiled. He knew he should find a seat, but he became an idiot the moment he saw him and kinda froze in place with excitement.

"Max!" He yelled out and waved vigorously.

✥✥✥

Max looked up at the stands shielding his eyes from the sun to see who it was that was calling him so happily.

The moment he did, he gulped and waved back slowly, grinning painfully.

It was Leo.

All afternoon he had been thinking about the guy. He finally got him out of his head so he can do some running and there he was again.

Max was starting to wonder if his luck for losing things had switched over to creating trouble for himself in general. Because if so. He wanted to trade it back in for the losing things. That one was a pain, but was much better to be plagued with all the time.

'What was he doing here? Did he come to see me?'

Max realized his heart was beating faster at the thought.

'No, he wasn't here for him there was no way, right?'

But Max kinda liked the idea, he tried not to, he tried to think of how he shouldn't be thinking like that at all. But instead, he felt a heat, stir inside him that made him blush. One that the slightly chilly air and the gentle breeze could do nothing to deter.

'Focus on your race, Max! Focus!'

Max leaned down to stretch out his legs and he closed his eyes to do the meditation technique he always did before running. The moment he did, he regretted it, as his mind filled with the memory of Leo's soft lips beneath his own.

His eyes flew back open quickly. And he stood up straight and stared past the bleachers up at the sky. Trying to get his mind off his distractions he tried counting clouds. Something he had done since he was a kid.

Max pouted. It was a relatively cloudless sky at the moment, despite it being almost dinner time.

He groaned in frustration.

A soft chuckle beside him made him look up.

"What do you want Sam?"

Sam was smiling up at him from the grass where he had plopped beside his friend and watched him fume and groan to himself.

He wasn't set to go on for another three races after Max’s and Max was still two races away, but he hadn’t been able to resist coming to watch max instead of warm up.

Max had been making such ridiculous faces… how could he miss that?

"It looks like your first kiss stealer came to see you?" Sam said, motioning at Leo with his chin a large sideways grin on his face.

"Shut Up, Sam," Max said annoyed.

"What did I say anything wrong?" He chuckled.

Max glared at him. ‘Technically, he hadn't, but still, he was annoying.’ He was always annoying ever since they were kids and grew up next door to each other.

Sam has always been annoying.

Max thought it was great that they got into the same school, but was just happy that they would never have to share anything as they both had their own dorm rooms this year. Last year had been hell when they were sharing. But luckily the RM had asked them for their room as it was large and they had wanted to try fit a third bed into it. So had offered the two smaller single rooms further away from the campus main as compensation.

They had both said yes and switched to solo rooms. Though that never stopped Sam from always being in his dorm room.

"Have you talked to him at all since it happened?...”

“An apology, maybe?”

“You know, for deflowering his lips and accusing him of thievery," Sam said dramatically, a smile playing at his lips as they both stared at the stands. Leo waved again and Sam waved back happily. Before standing up and waving even more.

Max flushed, but had the decency to look abashed at his actions.

"No, I have no idea what to say to him." What can I even say after my snapping at him like that?"

"Do the talking with your bodies," Sam suggested snickering. Then waved at Leo, but this time as an inviting motion. He pointed at Leo and motioned for him to come down to the field.

Leo saw everything from the stands since where he was sitting was rather close to the tracks that Sam and Max were currently resting near.

Leo picked up his worn bag and started to push his way back out of the stands. Apologizing as he tried to escape. He nodded an apology at the guy whose toes he had stepped on the first time and made an effort to avoid his big feet.

Max and Sam watched it all in amusement.

He had never had the time to notice someone let alone a boy in his Faculty. Truthfully, he hadn’t even cared to notice because Leo wasn't in his class and the chance that he would run into him on the vast campus wasn't even super high.

But in actuality, Leo was pretty cute.

He had long dark black curly hair, he was lean and thin. But average height. He had large, golden brown doe-like eyes that sat under large dark thick lashes.

He was wearing a soft baby blue button up dress shirt with short sleeves that came down to his elbow. It hung nicely around his body the front of the blue shirt tucked gently into his black ripped and frayed black pants and belt. His collar hung open as he bent forward a little, his chest peaked out through the gap between the top two unbuttoned buttons. His pinky peach skin looked mesmerizing as he bent forward.

And Max's mind wandered not only Leo's beautiful body but his even more perfect face. The beautiful long lashes, flushed high cheekbones, soft, plump light red lips looked like a freshly ripe apple skin.

Max found himself wanting to bite it, taste it. Feel the soft, moist flesh against his own again.

Max gulped. And licked his lips. Trying his best to change the direction his healthy twenty-year-old mind was going.

He looked down at the ground.

'He was starting to realize he was very attracted to Leo.'

He felt like it had started the moment he had backed him up and slammed him into the wall. 'He's pretty, prettier than most girls...'

Max turned to look at Sam.

"Find your own boy to harass," Max said annoyed.

"Why? Is that one yours?" Sam teased back before waving as Leo came around the corner of the stands and out into the field near them.

Sam looped his arm around Max's shoulders.

Leo stared at them curiously, but happy as he trotted up to them.

"Hey!" Leo said, slightly out of breath. He hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder. And stood there staring at them both.

Max flushed a little, his eyes kept getting drawn down towards his undone clothing buttons and the way his light, thin whipcord muscles moved as he kept moving the bag around on his shoulder and clavicle.

Max watched the muscles ripple and move with fascination, enthralled and only vaguely aware Sam and Leo had now introduced themselves to each other and were now chatting quietly about something.

'It must be heavy. From the way, the muscles were bulging it seemed it must be fairly heavy not just slightly.’

‘Why did he bring the bag at all? It was after school at this point, no one really needed their stuff for classes...'

‘The event was another full hour… outdoors!’

‘He couldn't let him walk around like that.’ Max looked up at the bleachers where the people who were sitting closest were clearly staring, but Max got the feeling that people were always staring at Leo.

Girls and boys whispered and pointed at the various things going on in the field in front of them. But a majority of them, that were not watching the warm-ups or mini races were watching Leo with great interest.

Max stepped forward.

Leo blinked in surprise and took an involuntary step back.

'Ah, what are you doing Max, he is clearly startled! The last time you advanced on him you grabbed him by the dick... Can't you do anything normal around this guy?' He tried a smile and Leo smiled back relaxing a little.

Max’s heart froze.

'Wow! What the fuck was that?

‘Why did he feel warm everywhere all of a sudden?' He had goosebumps on every part of his body and a shiver of warmth seemed to flow out of his belly and go lower stirring below. Max realized he probably would never be able to do anything normal around him ever.

Max raised his hand and scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

They all kinda laughed awkwardly at the clear tension that was running through the air.

Leo's muscles bulged again and this time when he pulled the bag back up onto his shoulder the fourth button on his shirt popped open from the force. The Bag pulled the shirt open and bared the top of his soft pinkish, creamy clear skin on his chest.

Max cleared his throat and practically ran the few steps to Leo in a frantic hurry to rid him of his burden.

He thought if Leo pulled the bag up one more time and his whole shirt ripped open he would have a heart attack on the field before ever getting to run.

"Let me take that for you. The athletics club has a room here. I am part of the club so I get to use it, I can put your bag there until the games are over if you want" He grabbed the bag before Leo could respond and realized in surprise it was really heavy.

"Ah, oh, um, thank you Max, but..." Leo started but gave up as Max already had the bag instead he just smiled and looked at the ground.

"Holy! What did you put in here, though? Are you carrying around a body Leo?" Max joked

Leo blushed a little and stepped forward so that he was close to Max. He stood in front of the bag which Max had in front of him cradled in his arms.

“Ah, is it too heavy for you Max?”

“Let me take it back,” Leo said nervously.

Leo smiled softly and reached out for the bag, but Max pulled it to his chest quickly.

“Nah, it's nothing. I just was teasing you. Lighten up, Leo.” Max chided smiling and Leo relaxed again. But smiled big at Max and Sam.

Max thought someone had punched him in the gut. The moment Leo smiled it lit up his whole face and his soft, gentle eyes practically glowed in the sunlight.

"Sorry, It is heavy.” He apologized.

“I wanted to bring something to support you guys for doing your racing." Leo flushed and looked up at Max then back down and unzipped the bag.

Max's eyes widened in surprise. ‘This crazy thin guy had carried that much water from the Campus store all the way to the Athletics field almost a full twenty minute walk away.’

"Holy Shit Leo, are you crazy!”

“You carried all this water from campus to here by yourself...”

Leo’s eyes went wide, and he blinked quickly worried he had done something that upset Max already.

“You are a lot stronger than you look," Max exclaimed, and looked Leo, up and down admiringly. Leo flushed from the attention of Max's eyes.

"I was worried you guys would be thirsty after your races. Or during them."

Leo suddenly felt hot and parched but his eyes were trying very hard not to trail down Max as well.

But he couldn't help it. The way Max looked in his track shorts and the track tank top. Well…

He was handsome, hot, dashing. Like a prince.

Besides, it hung so beautifully on his body, and he had tucked the front of it into the bottom of his shorts while letting the rest of the loose flowing jersey material fall down his back. His long dark brown hair was pushed back. And his muscles worked with every movement.

Leo turned to look at the grass.

"Uhh, I should get back to the stands now, right…”He chuckled nervously while rubbing his empty hands slowly together in front of him.

“Once you guys are finished the water I'll come back and get my bag," Leo said, then waved shyly at them both, then turned and walked off quickly towards the stands, his head lowered.

Sam waved. At his back and snickered.

"Awe, how cute he didn't want his man to go thirsty. How kind and gentle is he, it’s like he is made out of pudding.” Sam chuckled and looked at his friend.

“Although… looking at you staring after him forlornly. I would say it didn't work... “

“You poor thirsty, thirsty sucker." Sam laughed, shaking his head at his own joke, then grabbed one of the waters, cracked it open and started to drink.

Max stared at him.

'ASSHOLE’ Max thought.

His arm reached out and smacked the bottle end gently but firmly. The bottle flew up slightly hitting Sam in the mouth, causing the water to spray everywhere.

Sam coughed and spit as the water dribbled down his chin and face and out of his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Sam shouted, glaring at him angrily.

"A devil like you doesn't deserve to drink Leo's water," Max said annoyed.

Sam burst out laughing.

"You're right, you should be the only one to drink Leo's pure, cool water." Sam teased while winking slyly and making inappropriate motions with his face towards Leo and Max.

Max flushed.

"Ughh, Sam! You're dirty…”

“And an asshole you know that right?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way now would you?" Sam chuckled in good stride and threw his arm over Max's shoulders, they both carried the bag to hand out the water to the other boys.

Sam tried to help but whenever he went to touch the water bottles Max would just glare, so he watched and sipped on his stolen water.

Slowly, the water bottles started to run out until there was only one left. Max reached in to grab it, but his hand hit something small and metal first.

‘What is this?’ He wondered.

He pulled the item out and stared at it in confused shock.

'SHIT! His Key?’

‘But what?’

‘How?... Why?’

‘Leo had lied to him?' Max looked up at the stands.

Then ran off a sudden ball of anger and angst coiling around his stomach. ‘He needed to know why! Why had Leo done it?’

‘I gotta know now!’

"Dude! Where are you going?" Sam called, but Max ignored him.

He ran into the bleachers. Leo was close to the inner railing and had a few people in front of him. Max pushed through apologizing and stopped in front of Leo.

Leo stared up at a sweaty, frowning, annoyed Max suddenly very confused as to why he was in front of him and not down on the field.

Max caught his breath, but stared slightly annoyed back down at Leo.

'Why had he lied to him?

And why did the thought of that bug him so much?'

He reached out, grabbed Leo by his wrist and turned around dragging him out of his spot, ignoring the curses of the people in the bleachers around them. A few people chuckled and some even got out their phones to snap a picture. Max ignored them. Rumors could be settled later, right now he needed to find out what the heck was going on with Leo!

✥✥✥

Leo watched Max carefully from under his lashes and tried to keep up with the urgency with which Max was pulling him. All while wondering why he was being dragged out of there in the first place.

'Did he need to go get more water? Was Max mad there wasn't enough?’ He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he was sure Max would explain soon.

✥✥✥

Max dragged him and thought he would hear Leo curse him, get annoyed, yell at him to stop. But Leo didn't even use any of those muscles Max knew he had, instead he just let himself get dragged.

Max dragged him out around the side of the building near the shed that held all the extra equipment. Opened the door and pulled Leo inside.

He finally let go. And turned to look at Leo.

Leo blinked and stared at him. Curiosity on his face.

Max looked at him so confused.

'This boy is like a walking contradiction, he isn't mad, just curious why I ripped him from the stands and pulled him to be alone.'

Max gulped his chest heaving from exertion and he held out his arm and held up the Key.

'His Key.'


	4. I feel like I can trust you

Max stared at Leo confused.

'Why had he taken the Key then lied about it? And why had he let him, drag him to a shed alone where anything could happen.' Max was confused.

He opened his mouth to ask about the key. But found himself blurting out something else entirely.

"Why did you let me drag you here alone?” Max snapped

“Do you let just anyone pull you aside into a room alone when you are unsure of their intentions?" Max stopped and realized he was scolding Leo.

'If Leo let anyone else do something like this to him? Was he really that gullible though?'

He found himself very upset with the thought.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess because it's you. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't think anything bad could happen.

“I feel like I can trust you…”

“I mean…"

"That you are not a bad person." Leo clarified shyly, blushing.

Max looked at him, startled.

"Are you forgetting I grabbed your dick, and kissed you this morning?" Max asked.

Leo blushed and Max watched in fascination as not just his ears and cheeks went red, but also his exposed neck and chest too.

Max got a heady look in his eyes. But looked down at the ground, ignoring his indecent desires and thoughts.

He had just met him today he really shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Why did you take the key, Leo?" He stepped back and leaned against the door for support. He felt like he was being assaulted, being so close to Leo.

"It got stuck to my friend's gum on the bottom of my bag.”

“My friend Evan choked on his gum when we were talking and joking around and it flew out. We couldn't find it anywhere…”

“We would have picked it up. I swear!

But I accidentally had pushed my bag on top of it. Well, gum, and then it must have landed on top of your key."

“Otherwise, I dunno how it got there. That's all I could deduce myself. But I didn't know when you asked me!” He said rushed, he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I didn't find it till I was back at my dorm room and punched my bag. It fell off then and I came to see you…

“To bring it back... “

“But I didn't know how to give it to you. Once I saw you…”

“I was going to give it back to you after the race.

"Uhh, I'm sorry for causing the mess." Leo scrunched his eyes up and bit his lip nervously.

Max stared at him, incredulous. ‘How much had he worried over something so stupid? God, he must have put the fear of God in him earlier.' He knew with how gentle and kind Leo was, that he was probably standing there practically melting from fretting so hard about it.

But he couldn't take anything seriously.

The situation... Well,

It was funny now. His anger had all but abated. So he just smiled.

"Punched your bag? Why did you punch your bag?" Max asked, curiosity getting him interested.

"Ah, it was nothing." Leo smiled softly.

Max smiled back and leaned against the large blue mats that were behind him. All of a sudden he felt so much better. 'Leo hadn't lied to him the first time they met. It was a misunderstanding.'

Honestly, it felt infinitely better.

He really hated liars, his dad. The first one, had been a huge liar. He had vowed he wouldn’t let lying scum like that back into his life ever.

So he could never be friends with someone who lied all the time. And he suddenly realized he wouldn't mind being friends with Leo.

In fact, he would enjoy that a lot.

Max crossed the short distance and grabbed Leo's shoulder, Leo looked up at him and flushed warmly in surprise.

"Sorry for troubling you. When I saw the key, I thought it was very pretty, fancy, definitely something special. It must be important." Leo said gently.

"It's okay, and yeah, I suppose it is,” Max commented.

“It's a gift from my mom. Like a, we trust you, coming of age, type thing."

Leo nodded.

Max stared at the key and smiled.

"Actually, why don't you hold onto it for me?" Max said getting an idea. He stepped forward and slid the key into Leo's right-hand pocket.

Leo stared wide-eyed at Max.

Max realized they were nose to nose and he felt that same hot, stirring in his stomach like molten fire again. It traveled through his veins and started to stir an animalistic desire inside him.

Leo stared at Max his face flushed, his breathing slowed, a mix of confusion and something else stirring on his face.

"But you looked for it so hard? And its' important to you... And you just got it back Max." He said softly.

Leo was staring into his eyes and he really couldn't look away. He felt like he was melting into a puddle of molten lava.

It was hot in the tiny shed. So very hot… don't think about it, think about something else.

Max smiled and stepped back, reminding himself to calm down.

"Right!" He said a little too eager to his own ears.

Leo quirked his head to the side confused, but also interest peaked.

Max sucked in his lips. 'Oh, Jeez, how is he so damned cute? Anything he does is so damn cute! I'm dying.'

He shrugged and smiled. "Where am I going put it when I have to run?" He chuckled.

Leo's face dawned with realization.

Leo made a small 'oh' with his mouth, no sound coming out. And nodded.

Max sighed in relief. He hadn't even known what excuse he was gonna give until he had blurted it out. Be just knew he really wanted Leo to stay and watch his whole race.

He knew he just didn't want him to leave. And Leo was always so skittish.

"I have to go race now.”

“Take good care of it for me, okay.” Max looked at him one last time he hesitated,

“I'll see you after the race." He said then turned and high tailed it out of there as fast as he could without it being suspicious.

He ran at a light jog away from the little shed. Because he just knew if he stayed in there or even walked back with Leo he might lose his self-control.

His body was having some primal urges he was working very hard to overcome. Just as he was thinking that he turned the corner and stopped as he almost ran into Sam.

"Ah! There you are it's almost your turn Bro!”

“Where did you even go?" Sam asked curiously.

Sam stopped and looked up, then started to chuckle. And smacked Max hard on the back repeatedly with his hand.

"You sly dog, you just met and you already took your new toy out to play!" Nice… Nice, I need details." Sam said and laughed hard. Winking and pointing behind him to where Leo was walking out, cheeks pink and flushed in the daylight.

Leo looked so adorable.

Max turned and stared at Leo who was holding onto the key, smiling, but also was well within earshot for how loud Sam's voice was.

Max watched fascinated as that scarlet hue flushed all over Leo's body brighter than before. He smirked and bit his lips. Then tried to steer his thoughts clear of the dirty direction they were going again.

"Awe, cute he turns into a little tomato!" Sam said, pointing and smiling goofily. Part of him, teasing part of him fascinated.

Max grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and spun him around.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late for my race." He said fuming angry that Sam had said that or even seen it happen.

Max was more than embarrassed enough for both of them, Sam didn’t need to be making Leo embarrassed too.

Well, if it was possible to turn redder than Leo already had. Max had certainly never seen it before.

"Wait, why do I have to go with you? I still have time before I race… Max!...”

“Hey, Max, stop I want to hang out with Leo too!" Sam played at twisting back and trying to get away from Max but didn’t really put any effort into it while still staring at Leo.

Max glared at Sam and dragged him away.

✥✥✥

Leo stood there staring at the pair.

He smiled. 'Those two were definitely different.'

But he was starting to realize he might be into different.

Especially if that "different" was Max kinda different.

✥✥✥

Max walked up to Leo after the race was over.

"Congratulations Max," Leo said, flashing him another bright smile.

"I really hoped you would win." He said shyly. Max held out his gold medal with a grin.

“I ran fast because I knew you were watching,” Max said. Blushing at his own words.

Max smiled and the sun glinted off his dark brown eyes brightening them beautifully. Leo suddenly felt very nervous as he stared at the handsome man in front of him.

"Ah, um, here is your key back."

He handed the key back to Max. Max took it from him gently,

Leo couldn't help but smile as their fingertips brushed each other.

"Thanks for taking good care of it," Max said, his voice going soft.

He flashed a warm smile at Leo and Leo felt his cheeks flush in response to the gentle way he had spoken to him.

"Wow, no way... Your Key! He really did have it!" Leo looked up in surprise at Sam who had just shown up interrupting their moment.

Max turned away from Leo grabbed Sam around the waist and maneuvered him so he couldn't look at Leo.

Sam craned his head backward like a kid trying to stare eagerly at ice cream.

Max glared and clicked his tongue frowning at Sam. He shoved Sam's head in annoyance, then turned his head back and smiled at Leo blushing because his friend had embarrassed him.

"Ahh, I should really go. I have to take this lazy worm to go study… The library might be all out of spots by the time we get there if we don't hurry”

“You idiot, we are going to race to see who pays for the victory dinner just like we always do!” Sam looked at his friend incredulously.

“Oh, yeah, Right… Gotta go race then.” Max said sheepishly.

“Um, See you around Leo," Max said and turned to drag Sam away. Their bickering following them.

Leo stared after him a dumb grin on his face. And waved.

Sam’s laughter and teasing and Max’s swears carried back to him.

He turned to leave, and suddenly felt really sad.

'They hadn't even made any time to meet up again.’

‘Why did he feel so disheartened by that?’

‘As if handing the key over and their goodbye had been a finale to the whole thing.

Leo sighed and turned back to face the campus, heading far left and past it towards the dorms. The opposite direction Max and Sam had left.


	5. Missing You

"Hi, how have you been? I haven't seen you around in like forever..."

"No, Leo, that sounds stupid."

"Hey, wow Max, I didn't think I'd run into you here."

"That's even worse, we share a cafeteria.”

“Jeez, these are so dumb I might as well just say,"

"Hey, you haven't smacked into my body lately, do wanna do that again… because I want to!?" Leo smacked his head and groaned. Then fell back on his bed in defeat.

'That's the one, perfect... You are an idiot Leo.' He lay in his soft gray sweats and striped blue and white shirt. The shirt exposed his midriff from the force of him throwing himself on the bed. And he sighed unhappily. Then turned to stare out his bedroom window at the pretty trees, and fresh greenery that was abundant everywhere. It was spring so everywhere you looked outside that didn't have a road filled with moving cars, every spot was a bright and beautiful green.

Luscious, picturesque, lavish. The very thing they stuck on brochures.

They didn't show how the sun would make your clothes stick to your back in the boiling heat as you walked the almost twenty to forty-minute walk anywhere on campus.

Or the brutal freezing you would take doing the same thing in winter.

And yeah, there were buses. But sometimes you missed them. Or if you were the broke college students, as most of them were. Then you walked because you would rather use the money you did have on something else.

In Leo's case, it was snacks, he couldn't study without them. He had pocket money, but he hated spending it on anything else but snacks.

But he groaned as he stared miserably at the beauty outside this window.

'Why is nature being all perfect. When I'm unhappy.' He thought.

‘And why was he unhappy? Because of bad grades? Failing his test that weekend by a stupid two percent and the teacher not even letting him fix the grade with an extra credit assignment!’

'No, nope, none of that was the problem.'

The problem was that it had been over a week since he had been to Max's race.

'Since the kiss…'

And he was starting to feel like he was being haunted. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Max's face and at night, he would jolt awake from some seriously strong "desire" dreams.

But Max hadn't made a single attempt to talk to him again since Leo had brought his key back.

In fact, the whole school was talking about this party Max was throwing in a little while and he hadn't even bothered to invite Leo at all.

He felt completely confused.

He had thought they had clicked

'Clicked my butt...'

'If you guys had clicked, you wouldn't be asking your reflection how it is doing after a week. You would be asking him.' He thought.

Leo groaned. “I have enough game to talk to my reflection.

This was a pathetic moment in his life.

A very pathetic moment.

Leo sighed, stood up unwillingly and put his shoes on then left his room and the dorm.

'You just have to try to see him today. It's that simple.’

‘Maybe ask him out. Then maybe if you guys can become friends, maybe then the dreams will stop.'

'Maybe then he could see that it was just infatuation, that he didn't actually have a thing for guys... Or more specifically Max at all.'

'Yeah, that seemed more likely. He was fascinated by something out of reach, unattainable, because when you shouldn't have something that's when you always desired it.'

'Right??'

✥✥✥

Max, scanned the crowd in the Cafeteria. He had found that he had been sitting in here more often than he used to. Normally he would sit with all his buddies in the main canteen. But this place was slightly less busy and was growing on him.

Or rather the idea of being able to run into someone here was. So he scanned the general area and what he could so of the main area for a face. A face he wanted to see, but at the same time didn't want to see.

He was anxious, nervous if he was honest, he was practically vibrating waiting for him.

Finally, he saw the bright red hair on top of the tall, lanky body, as it bobbed up and down through the crowd.

"Sam over here." He waved his best friend over with an anxious, nervously excited face.

Sam pushed through the last bit of people and made his way to Max.

Max watched with amusement as the people he pushed past went from aggravated and angry to blushing and shy when they noticed who had shoved them. Sam had that effect on most people, even men. Which was why he sent Sam. Because Sam could go anywhere and get anything out of people. Especially information.

He had a special touch that no one could ever resist.

He broke out in a huge smile after he saw the anxiety on his best friend's face.

Sam turned to look behind him. Max stopped to look as well.

Sam turned back and smiled deviously. Max turned to look at him.

"Are you looking for something?" Max asked Sam confused.

Sam smiled. "Nah, I was checking to see if Leo was behind me. Cause there is no way you were looking at little ole me like that." He chuckled amusedly.

Max punched Sam in the arm. Sam winced, but smiled good-humoredly.

"Hey, should you really treat your best friend who just did a huge favor for you that way?" He asked Max smiling mischievously.

Max wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and looked at him with mock sweetness.

"Please, can you tell me what you found? My best and smartest, kindest friend in the whole wide world." He pat him lightly on the chest shoulder area. Sam nodded like a pleased cat the entire time soaking up the obvious schmoozing Max was doing.

"Ahhh,... Your kind words have touched my heart,"

"No, really, more like, um, crushed it. I can practically see angels around me, it's so sweet."

"So... I suppose, I can divulge my juicy information." Sam motioned for Max to come closer. Max leaned in. Even though they were already practically head to head.

"His, best friend's name is Evan. They both went to a private high school together. His birthday is in March. He is on the school cheer team and was voted as the prettiest boy on our campus.”

“He hangs out at the Koi pond in the science building when he doesn't eat lunch here. And he didn't use to eat lunch here every day until very recently.” Sam said the last part with a twinkle in his eye because he knew they had been eating in here rather than out there for the exact same reason.

Max nodded along as he spoke. Then when Sam seemed like he was done Max's brow creased in disappointment.

"Hey, what about the most important thing!? Did you find out?" Max asked anxiously.

Sam gave him a look of incredulity and rolled his eyes with a smile as if he were enjoying teasing his best friend to insanity.

‘Which he was.’

Because it was the only fun thing he had as regular entertainment on a daily basis. And college was boring without someone in life you could walk through and enjoy it happily with.

"Hey, I practically stalked your boy for six-plus days for you. Of course, I have the goods…”

“...” Max stared at him waiting for him to spill it.

“He is single. In fact, there are rumors he is a... "Sam motioned for Max to come closer.

Sam mimed with his fingers together with the word virgin and Max jumped up in response, quickly covering Sam's hands to make him stop. A few of the tables around him snickered at the two idiots whispering in the corner. Max sat back down with a sheepish smile.

Max leaned in and sighed in relief. "Thanks, you know… For, you know, getting that information for me. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." He said sincerely.

"So, do I get anything for helping?" Sam asked hopefully, a twinkle in his eye.

Max smiled and motioned for Sam to come closer.

Sam leaned back in again. Max smiled and whacked him on the back of the head. Satisfied.

"Ahhh, you little shit! What was that for?" Sam asked, annoyed and pouting.

"That's for holding out on dating information, and then for doing dirty things with your hands while talking about Leo." He smiled cheerfully at his idiot best friend.

Sam nodded. "Okay,”

You know what… alright, I deserved that,” He smiled cheekily.

He shook his head vigorously up and down. “I was a douche…”

“But I did good right?" He said happily reminding Max of an idiot puppy at that exact moment.

Max smiled, rolled his eyes and patted Sam lightly on the back. "Yeah, you're the best stalker ever Sam. You can write it down on your resume as a helpful life skill."

“Because you did good.”

“Be proud of your amazing stalker skills, it’s a priceless life skill, I have instructed you well. Now go free into the world and do your stalking.” Max said, nodding back smiling and humoring Sam.

Sam's face fell, his eyebrows bunched together in annoyance again.

He opened his mouth, but Max laughed interrupting what he was about to say.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch… Anything you want at all," Max said getting up and dragging his friend with him. He put both hands behind Sam and started pushing his friend easily forward towards the lineup for food.

"Anything...?"

"Hey, I'm not super rich, so don't break the bank," Max said glaring with humor at Sam.

"Nice!" Sam pumped his fist enthusiastically once into the air as if he had won and walked with his friend.

“And you are so, rich.”

Max gave Sam a look. “That’s my parents, not me… And they don’t feed you out of my wallet, I do.” Max said dryly.

“Not true mama H feeds me all the time… She loves me.” Sam bragged.

Max rolled his eyes. “Call my mom and ask her to feed you then. My wallet and I can get some peace.”

“No, no, it's okay, I’m fine with even a morsel of anything,” Sam said playfully pathetically.

Max smacked him and walked away, he reached the line first and stood there..

Sam fell backwards a little from the force of Max stopping shoving him forward. And he followed cheerfully calling after Max.

Sam’s face lit up with an idea and his eyes gleamed playfully as he caught up with Max and stood next to him.

"Hey, if I am the best stalker ever, does that make you my stalker enabler?" Sam asked cheekily.

“Or maybe my stalker employer?”

Max punched Sam in the chest and glared looking around him at the other people in line. He flushed embarrassed.

Sam groaned playfully before pretending to collapse backward a little while holding his chest.

The two of them left the line to play squabble with each other before returning to it still wrestling and disturbing others.

✥✥✥

Leo had gone to the cafeteria in hopes that he could catch Max before they both had to return to their respective classes and lectures. He had heard from other people that Sam and Max had been hanging out in there lots the past little while instead of their usual table in the main Canteen.

He had hoped he could finally get up the courage to talk to him for a moment at lunch. If only once today. That's all he had wanted for all of today.

But when he had been able to spot Max after a moment of searching, he had been messing around with Sam.

And Leo found he was annoyed. Frustrated at seeing it happening with his own eyes. It was one thing hearing it from friends and other people in the class that Max was really close to that Playboy Sam. But it was different seeing it in person.

Then he was annoyed at himself, at his own body that was betraying him. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

One that his brain clearly told him was an annoyance at Sam for being so close to Max.

Touching Max that closely.

He had no right to feel jealous,

‘Ahh, but he did!’ Which frustrated him so thoroughly he turned around and walked out without even grabbing a thing to eat.

'I'll just eat off campus'

Something wrapped around his arm and Leo froze, turned slowly to stare at the hand. He sighed. He had told Evan to meet him here, ‘but obviously, if he was leaving that meant follow him.’

"Come on Evan, I'm annoyed, don't play." He slapped the hand away. And it fell away gently.

"Oh, why?”

“Are you in a bad mood today?... Did something happen?" Came a concerned voice from behind him. One that was so clearly not Evan's, but Max's very soft baritone.

Leo turned around annoyed.

Max was standing there, practically glowing and dripping beautiful.

And it made Leo so frustrated with himself because despite being angry at what he had just seen.

'When he had no right to be angry over it. And he knew it.'

He also couldn't stop his heart from betraying him with his own reaction.

Max grinned at him sweetly.

Leo thought he had definitely been hit by a bus, because if anyone asked him his soul had left his body.

'Why did his own brain and body have to betray him right now? He was trying to be jealous! God!'


	6. You're mad at me!

"Hey, there you are," Max said.

"I was looking for you, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me." Max looked up at Leo a big smile on his face. His hand rested on his hip lightly.

"The food is really good, They are serving..."

Max paused as he realized he didn't know any of Leo's favorites yet which is what he had been about to say.

"Um... Food, in the cafeteria." He finished lamely while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Leo stared at him oddly.

"They always serve food in the cafeteria," Leo responded.

Leo looked down at the floor attempting not to be sucked in by that sweet smile and gentle personality.

‘Or the stupid, embarrassing thing he had said. Which was pretty darn cute…’ And Leo really liked Max being cute.

Max quirked his head to the side.

"You seem different today... Did something happen?" Max stared at him concerned.

Leo frowned, remembering why he was annoyed. And looked back up to glance behind him at Sam, who was doing his very best to eavesdrop from a few tables back. Despite the noise around them. He glanced to stare at Max.

"Yeah, actually a lot happened. Leo responded. "How could stuff not happen? A week is a long time, especially in college.” He chided snarkily.

"It's been a week... A full week since you talked to me… You know.”

Then added under his breath. "Or did anything to me."

"Oh, yeah, I have been busy," Max said with a nervous chuckle, then smiled.

Internally, he was hoping that Leo wouldn't ask him with what. Because he couldn't exactly say 'Researching you! Or at least not without sounding so incredibly weird.'

"Yes... Ahh lunch,”

“They probably are serving all of..." Max paused, he really hadn't a clue what they were serving, outside of what he and Sam had grabbed which was just some chicken and rice. Pretty bland, and he didn’t know what flavor profile Leo liked. So, he couldn't even entice him with yummy sounding dishes.

"Um... Food, in there." He finished lamely for a second time. While mentally beating himself up for not saying anything better.

"I'm actually not interested in anything in there. Why don't you ask Sam to join you instead?" Leo said nonchalantly a slight tone to his voice.

"Oh, no, I don't have to ask him... He’s there too. We always have lunch together, like every day." Max finished with a big, happy grin.

Leo stared at him annoyed... Then took a deep breath to calm himself,

"I need to go study." He said and turned then walked away before the annoyance really made him snap at Max. He needed to go vent to Evan stat.

Or at the very least what he needed to do was get as far away from Max as possible.

Something.

'If you asked him.'

He didn't think he would or could have been thinking almost an hour ago.

Max stared after him confused. 'He hadn't done or said anything to Leo in a week. So why was he mad at him, when he hadn't done anything to make him misunderstand?'

Max walked back inside, confusion warring inside his head as he tried to figure out what he could have possibly done in that time.

Sam looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought you were going to get your boy toy? Why did it look good, then go so south?"

"I tried... But he seems upset..." Max sat back down and pouted.

"I don't get why though." Max put his head down sideways on the table so that his face was turned to look up at Sam.

"Can you go find out for me, 请?" He said, pouting like a puppy dog.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoveled a heaping spoon of rice in his face.

"PLEASEEEEEEE," He gave him the most pathetic look he could muster up.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wow, you didn't even get angry at me for calling him a toy and you begged in two languages... I kinda have to say yes now, right?" he said. Then shoved more food in his mouth with a smile.

Max sat up happily. "Really! Thanks!"

Max practically vibrated there excited that Sam was gonna go talk to Leo for him. But Sam didn't move.

He frowned at Sam as he shoved another spoonful in his face. Then he raised an eyebrow.

Sam stopped a spoonful halfway to his mouth and gulped. Max was staring at him. He shifted in his seat and pouted.

"Right now?...?”

“Does it have to be right now?" He asked grumbling, looking over at his friend then down at his food pitifully.

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I like you..." Sam grumbled unhappily, then shoved a few more spoonfuls of food in his mouth with some meat, grabbed a bun and got up. He chewed pitifully looking back at Max as if Max were some slave driver.

Max smiled. "Thanks, you are the best." He said cheekily.

Sam stuck out his tongue, some food fell out of his mouth and he chewed fast and swallowed, he glared one last time at Max then walked away.

"Im'ma trade you into my mom to get a car." He grumbled to far away from Max for him to hear. “She likes you more than I do anyway.” He slumped over annoyed and ripped at the bun, angrily stuffing pieces of it into his mouth.

"Thank you!" Max called after him happily.

Sam just stormed off holding his bun and muttering.

✥✥✥

Sam stood in the hall watching as Leo finished up in his class. The long white hall had a few people leaving the classroom slowly while others passed on their way to other classes. This building was one of the ones that had a bit less traffic at around this time in the afternoon as most of the classes were out for the day here and most students could be found in one of the three libraries. Which is where Leo would probably be heading and where Sam wanted to intercept him before he got there. He watched as Leo got up and waved goodbye to a few classmates then walked out of his classroom and start to head down the hall completely missing he was standing there at all. He started towards him.

"Heya, cutie!" He said while jumping beside Leo quickly.

Leo jumped back and blinked, startled. He moved a step back and stared at him.

"Sam, Max's best friend. My names Sam, you don't remember me?" He asked. Walking backward slightly just in front of Leo.

Leo readjusted the bag on his shoulders and licked his lips nervously. "Yeah, I know who you are.”

“We met before," Sam said politely.

"Yeah, I know..." Leo said softly, trying to avoid Sam’s eyes, he looked at the ground.

Sam stopped walking and Leo walked into him

He looked back up.

"Wait, do you not like me?..." Sam asked in shock.

Leo blinked his face shocked too 'He hadn't expected Sam to go that direction first thing, but now that it was out in the open was he supposed to deny it?'

‘I mean it’s not entirely wrong… No… Really it is wrong. I just feel embarrassed and inadequate. Maybe a little jealous too. He couldn’t really say that though.’

"What! How did this happen?

Everyone likes me... I'm... Well me!" Sam said

"How did that even happen?"

“How can I get you to like me? I feel like weird and stuff." Sam asked playfully holding onto both of Leo's shoulders, shaking him gently a goofy grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say everyone likes you. Isn't that just a pretentious notion?"

Sam turned around to see who the low voice that was addressing him belonged to.

A tall guy with long dark brown hair that fell over his one eye, messily. Stood there, his hands shoved into his pockets. His shirt was crinkled and he wasn't wearing his tie. His pants were not in a much better state than his shirt and the attitude on his face seemed almost as defiant as the wrinkles were to the school's dress code.

Sam stood fully at attention and his eyes squinted, he let go of Leo and walked towards the new person.

"Well, I don't think I have ever met anyone who I haven't liked so is it wrong to think they would feel the same about me?" Sam said then smiled sweetly.

"That's a really stupid opinion…”

“Maybe there are lots of people who don't like you, but they just don't say anything." The guy said scoffing.

Sam stepped forward and smiled sarcastically at him. "Nah, everyone likes me. It's a fact." He bragged.

"Watch, I bet I can even make you like me," Sam said, walking around him in a circle. Then looping his arm around the guy's shoulder. He smiled and squeezed his clavicle playfully.

The guy tapped his foot impatiently, then grabbed Sam's, hand and removed his arm as if annoyed by its very existence.

Leo moved forward. "Um, Uhh,”

“Evan, we should really go study. If we don't go soon all the seats in the library are going to be full." Leo grabbed Evan's hand, held it and pulled him dragging Evan behind him.

Evan glared back at Sam scoffing at him. As if he found him to be entertaining. 'An idiot.'

Sam waved. "Watch I'll make you like me yet. Both of you!" He said with a cheerful call after them.

"No, you won't... Ever!" Evan called back and held up his hand disrespectfully.

Sam smiled and turned around.

He was halfway back to his class area before realizing he had forgotten to ask why Leo wouldn't talk to Max.

'Oh well, I'll catch him next time. It's another chance to make him like me.' He thought and walked away happily whistling.

✥✥✥

Leo walked out of his classroom only to see Sam standing there waving at him. Clearly waiting for him. A large smile on his face.

Leo tried not to feel attacked.

But here was Sam again.

‘Was he feeling threatened?’

‘Was this like a tactic? Was he trying to establish his male dominance? Why was he bugging him every day after class like this now?’ It had been days and Leo was starting to run out of Ideas and ways to avoid talking to him.

'He really, wouldn’t stop trying to talk to him!' And Leo handled the pressure about as well as a pot with a lid on it.

He felt like he was being smothered.

‘How could he tell him he got it already?’

He knew what he saw. The two of them were obviously super close. He really didn't want to get in the way of that. ‘Should he tell him? Okay, fine, I won’t step on your turf again. Would he stop bugging him, then?’

'Did he want to like be friends with Leo all of a sudden, to like get to know the competition approaching his territory?' Leo had no idea, but was too scared to ask him and with this, outside of his classroom loitering, he was feeling very put on the spot...

After all, he had just met both of them in person a little while ago. And in reality, their interactions were still. Well, limited was a generous word for it.

'Nonexistent was more accurate.’ When it came to his and Max’s interactions now.

'But like with that being the case was it still necessary for Sam to come and show his dominance like this?'

Leo sighed, exasperated with himself now. 'What kinda fantasies are you making up in your head right now Leo, between the two of them? Like you don’t even know if they both swing that way.

Heck, you don’t even know if you swing that way. Although, Evan had certainly suggested he did so many times since High school.' He wondered.

Sam walked over, but slowed and Leo noticed the sudden arrival of the strong, silent aura next to him.

"Hey, Evan, all done grabbing your extra work?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Evan said. His voice betrayed his annoyance and Leo looked up to see Evan was, actually, like for real annoyed.

Evan rarely got annoyed or angry with anyone. He was a pretty gentle soul. Pretty carefree.

Last night, Leo had gone straight to him and told him about this mess. About how he had felt then, and now about what he should do. Apparently, Evan wasn't enjoying the new people attempting to make their way into their tiny two person circle.

Sam placed a hand in his pocket and walked over nonchalantly.

"Heyyy..." Sam started

"What are you doing here?”

“Get lost on the way to the bathrooms? Your classes are not even in this hall." Evan Interrupted.

Sam chuckled. "I came to see Leo of course," he said as he turned to look at Evan instead of Leo. He had a smug expression on his face. But he slouched as if he were completely chill with the conversation.

He rocked back and forth on his heels while smiling. His dark creamy skin glinted in the sunlight cast through the windows. The strong rays of mid-afternoon sun glared off his skin, casting his face into a light shadow as it highlighted his long neck and collarbone.

Leo heard Evan's breath suck in and looked down to keep the smile he had grown on his face hidden.

He had to admit Sam was very attractive. Actually, that was one of the reasons he felt so insecure right now. If Sam had been just anybody he wasn't sure it would have been any better, but it would have certainly been better if it wasn't Sam.

Because Sam was beautiful.

He was like a ray of warmth, he had a great personality. Beautiful body. He was what people would call a beautiful person inside and out. And from what he understood he was from a decently well off family. Was kind, generous, helpful, and good at sports.

He was everything Leo was... But like MORE. And that was what was making Leo buffer and stop before even trying to see if he had a chance with a guy like Max. Or even being in their friend circle. He felt like it was almost a bad match. As if they had failed to make the cut.

'So, did he really have a right to stop something that was obviously there between them?

Especially, if he was only like maybe, a medium copy of what Max already had available to him?

Like Leo knew he was a beautiful person too. But in a pretty way. Where Sam was beautiful in the sweep you off your feet, manly, prince charming way that people searched for. Bad boy, dripping sex appeal and desirability, just from his easy, relaxed manner.

Despite them both being so similar in height, both of them a few inches taller than Max. They both had dark curly hair, Sam's skin was a darker tone, but bronze and exotic looking to his pale alabaster cream one. Sam's hair was red, while his hair was a dark brown it was almost black. The difference was Sam took time on his appearance. There were days where he wore his hair straight, curled, swept back. Fashioned in ponytails. And cute little clips. Nothing was off limits. He was bold. In a charming enthralling way.

They both were smart, came from good family backgrounds, got decent grades and were in good standing with their respective classes. The only way they differed was that Sam was good at sports, running. Just like Max. And Leo was good at... ‘Cheering for them?’

'Was that even a talent?' He sighed.

'So he was lackluster. But only just...'

'But didn't that automatically disqualify him?'

Like he was pretty sure people who were just not good enough, just shouldn't run in a race because that would only lead to them getting hurt.

So wasn't living the same way. You don't participate if you're just going to wind up regretting it later after you fail because it wasn’t something that could have ever worked.”

"What do you think Leo?" A voice asked. Snapping him out of his pity party.

Leo looked up to see that Evan and Sam were both looking at him. Both their faces scrunched up angrily, but expectant.

'Was he supposed to do something?'

"Ummm, sorry, what? I got sidetracked there for a second. What did you say?" He said sheepishly feeling suddenly very anxious.

"Sam said you were going to go back with him. Since Max wants to see you and wants to know if you are okay." Evan said and scoffed.

"I told him you don't want to go. He asked if that was true and why?" Evan turned to look at Leo expectantly.

Leo thought for a second about how to answer this, how to do so without revealing his attraction to Max or offending anyone.

"Of course, I am okay? Why wouldn't I be?" Leo said, brushing it all off. Hoping Sam would buy his act.

"But he said, that you said… that you were upset earlier," Sam said carefully looking back trying to make sure he got that straight.

'Because I got to watch you guys all over each other earlier' He thought annoyed. 'And I wanted that to be me, so I wanted to bitch slap your handsome little face.'

"It was nothing important, the moments passed," Leo said and twisted his bag shoulder strap.

Sam looked at him quirking his head to the side.

"It doesn't feel like everything is alright.” He said his sexy, handsome face scrunching up.

Evan cleared his throat. Coughed. But then re-schooled his face into the impatient annoyance he wore every time he spoke with Sam.

Sam looked back up at him.

"Do you have something to say," Sam asked, intrigued by Evan's attitude at this moment.

"Oh, wow, give this guy a cookie he has brains after all. You mean it isn't all air up there." Evan said, pointing between Sam's ears.

"That pretty little face of yours has smarts behind it,”

“Fan Freaking Tastic!”

“He is mad at you, both of you!." Evan said flabbergasted.

"Wait at us... At me?!!" Sam said incredulously.

"Yeah, you dolts. He is mad at you! He rolled his eyes.

“And so am I, in fact, I would appreciate it if you didn't come and bug either of us ever again." He responded snidely.

"Wait, why are you mad at me. I only met you today!" Sam asked Evan taken aback.

"I find that I feel like I am becoming stupider every second I spend with you," Evan said snarkily then grabbed Leo and dragged him away.

Sam stood there watching them go dumbfounded. He flushed as people who had been passing by in the hallway snickered and walked away faster pretending they hadn’t heard a thing.

"What?... The Hell... Just happened?!" He stared at the now mostly empty hallway. His voice echoing off the walls. A few girls giggled and waved at him. He waved back lackluster.

"I'm always nice! How did I just get two enemies?" Sam turned around scratching the back of his neck gently while walking back towards his classrooms.

His brain was in a knot. 'He was just supposed to go get cute little Leo for his boy Max. How had things ended up with him being insulted and looked down on…?’

‘By... By some brat!'


	7. Date of the year

Leo sighed and wondered if he should go out there. Half of him was frantic because he had been followed around by Sam like a lost begging puppy every time his classes were out, the other half of him thought it was cute that he was trying so very hard to figure out why it was that Leo didn't like him.

'In truth, it wasn't that he didn't like him it was the fact that he felt inferior to him. Which made him want to hide.'

Leo sighed and decided going out was better than staying in here until he left. And besides, so what if Evan was busy with something else. He could say no just as good as Evan could... 'Couldn't he?'

Leo picked up his bag and walked out of the room, then waited for the onslaught that was the hyper puppy, Sam.

Nothing happened, he made it out of his room unscathed.

'Sure, Leo couldn't even look up to see if he was there.' But that was because he was bound and determined to stare defeated, down at his feet as that seemed to make Sam feel a bit guilty about bothering him. All he had to do was look tired and Sam normally was calmer. Gentler, with him.

'1... 2... 3...' A hand fell on his shoulder and Leo let out a little sigh of disappointment. For a second he thought he had lucked out and Sam hadn't come at all.

"What is it, I already told you I don't hate you... I don't even dislike you. I like you okay, in fact, let's be friends… Just…”

"You do?" A soft voice interrupted calmly with interest.

Leo's face shot up and he froze. The hand on his shoulder was Max's and he stood there a soft smile on his face.

The light from outside the hall was setting and its warm burning pink hue fell across Max's skin lightening it as if he were in some magazine photo shoot.

‘Why was this spring so sunny? Why was the weather perfect, the mood perfect? Why was the whole world working hard to set just the right background for stopping his heart?’

This was Canada it was known for its bad weather so why was everything working so perfect and making him want to hide in a shell.

Leo sucked in a breath, his voice cut off and caught in his own words.

"Do you really like me, Leo? Can we really be friends?" Max asked softly, his voice gentle.

"I really want to, if you want to…” He stated eagerly.

“I thought... I had done something wrong. Sam came back saying you were angry at both of us..."

"I was so confused. I didn't know what I had done. But I wanted to fix it, so, I kept sending Sam back to try and invite you out to hang out. Originally it was like a week in advance that I was asking to hang out with you… but I have time free tomorrow… Sorry, there is literally no advance warning. It’s been hard to talk to you for the past week."

“I really wanted you to hang out on my free day.”

"But with just me!" Max added quickly.

"I know you don't like Sam now, that's why you were angry right?”

“I don't know why you don't like him, well, I mean most people don’t find him nearly as abrasive as I do sometimes. So I get it….”

“Ahhh,” he chuckled.

“But, I hope that someday you guys can maybe sort it out... Because he is my best friend.” Max flushed as he realized he was talking about an uncertain future as if it were certain.

“I also want to be friends with you like that too. Because I like you too Leo." Max said softly, still holding onto Leo's shoulder.

Leo stared at Max dumbfounded. 'First, he was frozen, unsure of what to do because it was Max, not Sam.’

‘But then… then Max just, what poured his feelings out like that, smacking him in the face with his perfect articulations!' Leo's heart was beating in his chest and he felt like his blood was on fire where Max had touched him.

But also his brain was trying to make him at least pretend to be human instead of a turtle. And his mouth worked trying to explain. 'Explain that he didn't hate either of them, but that he was jealous and just wanted Max for himself. Wanted to be his friend too... More than friends. How he wanted Max to touch him again as he had before.'

'How he wanted to feel his lips on his, how he couldn't think of anything else most of the time.' And now that he was confronted with his heart beating out of his chest, sweaty palms and clammy mouth, frozen brain and complete and utter lack in comprehending any human language at all. He had to admit it to himself. ‘He liked Max. He definitely, really liked Max, and wanted to tell him as much.’

But his body and mind betrayed him and he nodded with his mouth open like a fish instead.

Max smiled. "So you want to come and maybe, hang out... With just me... Tomorrow?" Max asked gently.

Leo tried to think of something great to say something catchy. 'Like, see you then... Sounds great... Call me, text me... You have my digits... Catch you tomorrow.'

But instead, he blurted out. "Sure... It's a date."

Leo's brain processed what he said and he looked up to see Max's face, which stared at him with an odd look in his eyes.

"Oh, you know, because tomorrow is a date... Of the year." Leo added then chuckled nervously.

"Like every... Other... Date of the year." He finished lamely and looked down at the ground, while mentally beating himself up for the slip of his tongue.

Max chuckled. "You know, you're really cute when you get nervous Leo..." He said sweetly.

Leo flushed. 'Why did he like that a grown man was calling him cute? Was he supposed to be getting pleasure from that? Because DAMN IT! He was.’

"It's a date then okay…”

“You can't back out!”

“I'll maybe call you a few times tomorrow to make sure you don't change your mind, okay," Max said happily while walking away from him.

Leo nodded and smiled softly, still blushing. Then turned and started down the hall.

He was fumbling at wrapping his head around the notion that he was going out with Max tomorrow, even if it was just to hang out.

"Um, Leo..." Max said softly from behind him.

Leo shivered and turned back around. It felt nice hearing Max call his name. It was like little drops of dew dancing across his skin and soaking into him. It felt wonderful. So, so wonderful.

"Max?" Leo looked up at Max expectantly, wondering why he had chased after him and come back.

Max gave him a giant toothy grin and rubbed the back of his neck again. Leo was noticing it was something he did a lot around him.

"I just realized I don't have your number..." He blinked sheepishly and chuckled.

"Can't really call without that," He smiled again.

"Would it be okay if I got you added online, Leo?"

Leo shivered at how soft his voice was with him.

"Sure," Leo said shyly and handed Max his phone. Max took it and within a minute he handed it back their numbers exchanged.

Max's hand lingered on the phones Leo took it back and their hands touched for a moment. Static electricity jolted from the tips of Max's fingers and into Leo's

Leo jumped back in shock. "Ah," they both said at the same time.

Max smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I was rubbing my hair too much today, static friction right." He chuckled.

Leo tried to slow his heart back down, but it was beating so fast. They had both been holding hands and staring into each other's eyes when that happened. 'He had literally been hit by a bolt of electricity from Max! Like when does that even happen outside of comics!'

‘WHEN?... Never, that's when. God, why did he turn into such an idiot around him?’

"See you tomorrow, Leo," Max said with a light wave, then slapped both of his hands against his pants gently, turned and walked away.

Leo stood there staring at him, wondering if he could handle the amount of electricity between them. If this was how his heart was behaving from just Max touching his hand, he was pretty sure he was going to die if they ever did anything else.

Leo walked back to the dorm room in a daze. A happy, fluffy, shivery daze.

✥✥✥

Leo woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He felt so sleepy he didn't want to leave the warmth of his bedding, to go into the, colder spring air. While the days were warm and inviting. Mornings still held a light rain, or misting dew. That left the grounds fresh and vibrant with life for the rest of the day. But also made it still slightly chilly in the mornings.

He groaned. Maybe he could sleep in late. He had been up late talking with Evan about Max on Line last night and felt like he could for sure happily sleep another hour or two.

But then he remembered he had a date to go on, well not a date,

But... Like... A “DATE”

One that had him so excited he hadn't fallen asleep till super late in the morning. And when he opened his eyes, like really opened them and decided to ascertain his surroundings. He saw the clock and rushed to smash the alarm off next to his dorm bed, he stared in disbelief at the time.

Leo jumped out of the bed and frantically started to run around the room collecting his clothes and hopping to the bathroom while he took his pajamas off.

There was a loud click outside of his room as he brushed his teeth.

A loud chuckle made Leo poke his head out of the bathroom, then roll his eyes.

He stood there with his shirt off and his pajama pants at his ankles, he had been getting changed while brushing his teeth, which was one hell of a sight to see, especially in his heart boxers.

"Hey, something funny to you?" He asked Evan.

"No, No, not at all. Just the kid who always has his shit together is a disheveled mess. I like it, you're me for once. How does it feel?" Evan asked snarkily.

"I hate it, don't ever let me sleep in again," Leo said with a grimace.

"Let you sleep in, I couldn't wake you for the world. I tried so many times, but you were so caught up in the dream world.” I decided to go out and get a coffee.

“Did you grab a coffee for me?” Leo asked.

“For you?” Evan looked at him as if he was an alien.

“How are you gonna have time to drink anything you are already a half hour late.” He scoffed at him.

“You can have a sip of mine, however.” He said and handed his coffee over to Leo. Leo grabbed it and took a massive gulp, making sure to be as loud as possible.

“Hey!” Evan snapped, Leo looked at him mischievously.

“You little shit!” Evan glared at him playfully. “Too bad I didn’t come back in time.”

Leo quirked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow while drinking as an inquiry.

“I thought I could come back and maybe record you dreaming. You were dreaming so loudly, about the alphabet I think, well at least all I kept hearing was M, M....M. It was so amusing.”

"AH...Ma…x”

“Owe, jeez" Evan grabbed the stuffed teddy bear that had smacked him in the back of the head.

"Dude, did you just throw Mr.Bear at me?"

Leo nodded in evil triumph while his eyebrows wiggled and he smirked around his toothbrush as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my sweet baby, Leo," Evan said with mock incredulousness.

“Harming, Mr. Bear…”

“Have you no respect for the elderly?” Evan said mockingly.

Leo snorted shaking his head and laughed, then went back into the bathroom.

The shower head turned on.

A soft knock at the door made Evan stop chuckling and then go to open the door.

His face became drawn tight.

It was Max.

“Can I come in?” Max asked gently.

Evan gave him a look, but opened the door wider and motioned for him to enter.

Max ducked his head politely. Before walking into a dorm room that looked fairly similar to his own. But was decorated in soft pastel blues instead of grays and reds.

“He is just in the shower,” Evan said and dropped on the bed. Then picked up a worn out old brown teddy bear.

Max nodded and looked around slowly, the room was much like his own just smaller and much more worn out looking. Which made sense Leo’s dorm building was actually the oldest dorm on campus one of the originals built alongside the original building that was the foundation of the university. Leo’s window was slightly ajar, which Max attributed the clean air smell too. It smelt like the morning, not like a boys dorm room and the whole place looked pristine and the items inside it outside the furniture were all new looking. His eyes lighted on the Bear inside Evan’s hand. That looked like a child’s toy and fit in with the furniture much better than the new stuff.

“That looks old.” He said nonchalantly. Pretending not to be interested in the bear.

“It is,” Evan stated unhelpfully.

“Oh, it's nice.” He tried figuring out what to say next. Evan gave him a look.

“Yeah, it's Leo’s he likes cute things, adorable sweaters, and t-shirts, soft plushies. This one is his from when he was a kid.”

Max looked surprised. ‘He likes cute things…. Ironic so did he. After all, he liked Leo.’ He thought. He smiled.

The water sound stopped. Then the room filled with the sounds of soft swearing and struggling from inside the bathroom.

A moment later Leo exited the bathroom in a pair of light blue acid wash jeans that sat snugly against his frame. He slowly pulled over a soft tan colored shirt that had a barely visible white swirled fleur-de-lys pattern on it.

He had a light blue towel around his neck and was gently ruffling his wet hair. The wet droplets proceeded to shake out on his shirt and the floor around him. He squeezed it and shook his head gently before he realized there were two sets of feet in front of him, not just one.

Leo looked past his own bare feet that poked out from his jeans and his eyes traveled up the pair of brand name shoes to the dark black jeans blue and black striped sweater and the strong lean frame attached to them.

He stared into Max's shocked face.

Leo had come out with bare chest, bare feet, and dripping wet hair.

Max had tried to look away, but felt glued as he watched the shirt fly over Leo's head and watched him shove his arms through then pull the shirt down.

At that moment he suddenly felt a sense of loss and disappointment. ‘Like someone had taken the last cookie while he had been reaching for it.'

Max closed his mouth and gulped.

Leo pursed his lips in surprise and blinked.

"You weren't answering your phone. So, I came to see if everything was okay, and to make sure you could still make it." Max said, licking his lips, his tongue darting out quickly to flick across them as he stared Leo up and down.

'Be cool dude, be cool,' He thought.

But his brain kept flying to how tight his pants had become just from seeing Leo's bare chest, naked feet, and dripping wet hair. He looked sexy, hot…

And Max had never thought this before in his life about anyone. But he looked downright fuckable. ‘What the heck are you thinking right now? Calm down... Like what are you? An animal!’

"Do you need more time to get ready? Oorr...?" Max asked tentatively. Looking past Leo and trying not to focus on the parts of Leo he wanted to see naked on top of the two he had already seen.

"Yeah, actually just a few more minutes so I can dry my hair if that would be okay," Leo said, unsurely.

Max nodded. "Sure, there is no rush the place we are heading to is open all day." Max practically fell down on the single bed in the room as his legs sort of just crumpled in. He stared at Evan awkwardly and smiled.

Evan occupied the only other spot in the room to sit, and was clearly staring at Max with a soft knowing grin on his face. Max avoided his gaze, embarrassed.

‘God, he hoped he wasn’t that easy to read.’

Leo started to dry his hair with the blow dryer. He slowly styled it throwing his dark black curls away from his face. They fell in a neatly pressed wave away from his eyes and he sprayed it with hair spray so that it would hold.

✥✥✥

Evan tried very hard not to laugh as he watched the two awkward adults exist in the same atmosphere and have no clue what to do with themselves.

He thought that for how much Leo had claimed they were just “hanging out” and that it was just another “date” of the year… That it wasn’t like that. For just another “date” of the year, he thought Leo sure was trying hard and it looked like Max probably had too.

And that was what was currently making his opinion of Max change, his manners were great.

‘Maybe there really had been some sort of misunderstanding... Maybe what Leo had seen that day wasn’t true, maybe he had misunderstood it?’ Evan mused.

‘Was he was being harsh for no reason?’

He watched Max, who was doing everything he could think of for fidgeting to distract him from peering into the not entirely closed bathroom.

Evan looked out the window to hide his snickering.

‘That had to be it. Because if anyone else was staring at this poor infatuated fool they would be thinking he was already with the guy getting ready.’

‘Only Leo was a big enough idiot not to see it, and confuse it for someone else’ Evan felt kinda bad he had judged Sun and Max a little too harshly just off of his friend's naivety. He didn’t really need to judge the guy so harshly he supposed.

✥✥✥

Max tried his best not to feel disappointed the wet mass of curls was gone. But he only had a second as Leo came out with his hair pulled back.

Max sucked in a breath of air and stood up. ‘Leo looked freaking gorgeous.’

“I’m glad we stayed so you could dry your hair. Max said. Leo had stopped about a foot from Max and he smiled at Max.

“Oh? Why?”

Max went to open his mouth. ‘BECAUSE YOU ARE FREAKING GORGEOUS!’ His brain screamed. A snicker off to the side reminded them they were not alone and Max backed up rubbing his neck and chuckling nervously.

“Don’t want you to catch a cold from having wet hair. It’s still spring after all. And we are in Canada. No matter how nice the weather has been.” He smiled.

'Was it really safe to take him out to such a crowded place,' he wondered. Part of him really didn't want to share this sight with anyone else. In fact, he had this sudden urge to kick Evan out on his ass, for even being able to see him at all.

"Ready to go?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Yes, hmm yeah, yeah, let's go," Max said quickly gesturing towards the door. Suddenly eager to leave the room before he did something really stupid.

The two of them got their sweaters and walked out of the dorm. The door behind them clicked.

As soon as it did. Evan burst out laughing.

“Wow, well that was a bit much even for me!” He stated and got up while chuckling.

“I seriously need to get myself a boyfriend, after all, that sexual tension.” He shook his head.

“I’m the leader of a pack of idiots.” He opened the door and let it close behind him still chuckling away.


	8. For You

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. Give me a little time

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. Love is Love

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	11. Can it be fixed?

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a hard part to read. But how do you think the characters are handled the situation? I mean we all have our flaws right. Anyone wonder why I drew Elle with blonde hair in the photo stay tuned to find out.


	12. We're Dating!

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	13. It's Unavoidable

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	14. A mess of feelings

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	15. A single moment

Next parts coming soon...

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	16. Update*** BIG NEWS!

Hi there, My little pretties I have great news! You Plus Me Equals has been picked up by a publisher!!!! YAY woooo *throws mini party alone* However, due to our impending contract, I did have to remove some chapters *deflates the balloons*.

*pouts a little*

But I do hope you have enjoyed the book up to here and after the books release in March I will be updating to add the new chapters I took down. If you are doing a reread. The publishers wanted me to edit it into a Canadain setting, not Thailand. So M is Max and Elle is Leo. Their couple initials are still the same(heck it was too cute not to keep it) If you want the bonus content. I hope you will check out the book upon its release in March. 

Thanks for making it all the way down here to find out the secret. XD

If you made it to this and read through it all go back and comment M&L are the greatest on any chapter to show the love. XD


End file.
